


You're Still The One [ZARRY]

by Mindy_2002



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindy_2002/pseuds/Mindy_2002
Summary: Zarry one shot.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 5





	You're Still The One [ZARRY]

Setting :

It's raining in the evening and Zayn and Harry are cuddled up together watching a movie. It ends and Zayn wants to cheer Harry up since the movie was somewhat sad. So he decides to put on some of their favorite songs on his iPod and pulled Harry up...

"Come on baby", Zayn says and pulls Harry up.

Harry gets up from the couch they were sitting on, chuckling while Zayn pulls on his iPod to put some music. Soon, 'You're Still the One' by Shania Twain starts to play and Harry's face lights up because it was one of their favorites.

"Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby  
We might took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday"

Zayn sings along with the song while putting his hands on Harry's hips. Harry smiles and throws his hands around Zayn's shoulders and buries his nose in the crook of Zayn's neck while listening to his boyfriend's angelic voice.

"They said, I bet they'll never make it  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong"

They start to sway along with the music, drowning in beautiful notes and Zayn's heavenly voice.

"You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life"

Harry sings along with the music while staring into Zayn's hazel eyes and Zayn kisses his forehead while smiling.

"You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight"

Zayn spins Harry and being clumsy as he is, Harry steps on his foot. Zayn gasps in pain but pulls Harry close nevertheless and they both start laughing.

"Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missing"

"They said, I bet they'll never make it  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong"

They dance along to Zayn's voice in the darkroom, illuminated by fairy lights, which Zayn has set up for their movie date.

"You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life"

"You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight"

Harry's emerald green eyes sparkle from tears of happiness while he sings from all his heart to the love of his life, his one and only.

"I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby"

They sing together and at that, they find each other's lips, both mumbling 'I love you' s against their lips

This time, it was different from all the kisses they've shared before. It was filled with love and passion they've grown towards each other within months.

Harry knew his guardian will be Zayn, his knight in shining armor, who pulls himself from all his misery from the past.

Zayn knew Harry is his baby, his beautiful green-eyed princess, and at that moment he makes a vow to himself, to protect his precious angel from the cruel world and it's darkness, forever.

They kiss and kiss like there's no tomorrow, losing track of time, adding a beautiful image; which is human love, in the shadows, that painted their story, in the moonlit room.

⁓ The End ⁓

'You're Still The One' (Zarry)

08/11/2020 7.41 p.m.


End file.
